


The Cries of a Raven

by drippingwithsin



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mental Instability, Not Really Together But Yeah, Obsession, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippingwithsin/pseuds/drippingwithsin
Summary: Do you see me? Feel me? I do you, my sweet little bird.





	The Cries of a Raven

  
In the eerie waning hours of twilight, a figure settles into their regular observation spot across the pave and secluded by the protective cloak of darkness. Dark eyes stare unwaveringly at the third window where on some nights their quarry can be found, gazing longingly at the stars with tired eyes.

  
A beautiful bird locked away in a tarnished cage; longing for freedom with wings clipped ages ago.

  
For months now, I've watched you from afar ridiculously intrigued by every quirk and norm presented to me. Treating each one as if they're a gift from the Gods themselves.

  
Your laugh, your cry. The way you move. Speak.

  
I sigh a smitten girly sigh.

  
One beat, two beats.

  
My nose twists in self-disgust.

  
What is the madness? This overwhelming desire? Why am I so mesmerized by this enchantress in inferior clothing? This pathetic little mouse too terrified to even squeak?

  
I've tried to stay away. Keep my distance. But your presence is always there, haunting me. In slumber or awoke I close my eyes and there are yours.

  
Leave! Leave me be! You persistent little bird with the sad, sad eyes!

  
But akin to spiralling madness of an Edger Allen Poe poem, you whisper a 'Nevermore'.

  
I claw at my temples, pummel my brain and pace. And pace my room.

  
'Joan'  
  
......  
  
'Joan'

  
Fuck off!

  
Doe eyes glisten. You go silent.

  
A moment of time passes.

  
The satisfaction of your obedience gives way to guilt.

  
No! Nononono. Don't do that. Don't-I'm sorry. I reach for you and you whisp away.

  
Why do you run from me? Why do you hide? I always know where to find you, my little bird. So why do you always fly away? Back to your gilded cage of lies. Where your mother awaits, scissors in hand. 

  
I'm I truly that horrible, little bird? 

  
Back to the present, I shift uncomfortably in the brush for your haunting midnight melody. And like the performer you are, you come materializing behind from the inky darkness like an apparition on hallow's eve. Chestnut tresses shining in the full moon's light. Bronze skin aglow with everything pure in this world.

  
You glance my way and my heart leaps in my breast.

  
Do you feel my lingering stare on your person? The shear want radiating just across the pave. The thought both excites and terrifies me. I'm not worthy of your touch. Your innocence.

  
I am a freak. An anomaly. A heavy-handed child wanting nothing more than to hold you in their crushing grasp.

_  
Yet-_

  
Akin to the less tawdry incestuous tale of Taurus the bull, I am the brutish beast longing achingly for Persephone's calming touch. To feel the warmth of your aura against my own icy one. The silken touch of your skin beneath my fingertips. Sweet angelic face pressed against my chest whilst our hearts tattoo in the same rhythm.

  
You look away, towards the heavens. I find myself doing the same. Diamonds twinkle above. Beautiful and mischievous; they almost seem to mock me.

  
_She'll never be yours._

  
I glare back in challenge. Then back to you. Look at me. Look at me now!

  
You do not. Rage boils inside at the blatant insubordination. I will cut you down, break you apart, annihilate you; physically, psychology and-Your gaze falls back to earth; to me.

  
The hellacious storm brewing calms and disperses immediately. My muscles relax along with my breathing. I cut you a dominating look. Never will you leave me, little bird. Not for anything or anyone. You are mine. Always and forever.

  
And I'll make sure of it, my dear sweet little Vera.

 


End file.
